The Trilogy: The Rise of a Rockstar
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: This is a story of how a boy named Spark homeless with no family at all ends up meetinghis hero Sonic the hedgehog and together both of them reform Sonic Underground and become rockstars. A Parody story of Tenacious D's The Pick of Destiny.
1. Chapter 1 Life on The Streets

**My names Spark and I'm from the streets of downtown Station Square which is aka**

**HELL! Why is it hell you ask? You don't even know the half of it.**

**Flashback….**

**This part of town for as long as I can remember is a gang related town. Theres no control of it what so ever. Just the other day my best friend Molly was killed by a gang banger.**

**[Pan to a girl running off to the streets and ends p getting sot in the head 4 times]**

**Spark: Molly No! *Runs over to the girls aid.***

**Molly was the only friend and family I ever had, and they killed her. [Sighs] Yep. I grew up without a family. I had to find anything to eat on the streets. I'd even had to Eat out of the trash. Pretty much my life sucked. But all that's about to change real soon for this lil guitar player.**


	2. Episode 2: Running For His Life

Episode 2: Running for his Life

It was raining outside at night. A 14 year old boy named Spark was being chased by a group of gang members downtown Station Square. The boy was wearing blue jeans and a DGeneration X T-shirt. He had spikey black hair with a blonde streak going down the middle.

He had no friends or family basically his whole life he grown up living on the streets. He was a typical orphan that lived on the streets. Nobody gave a crap about him. Nobody didnt care.

As he was running he was carrying his guitar with him. He looked back and noticed that the gangmembers were catching up to him. As he continued running he came down a dark alley. He turned to his left hoping that they wouldn't catch him. Suddenly as he entered the alley he was blocked by a brick wall.

Spark: Ah Crap! A dead end! I'm screwed.

Spark turned around and found himself staring at four gangmembers. One of them which was the leader circles around him smiling evily.

Spark: Don't you know that stuff can kill you?

Gangmember: They haven't killed me yet kid. Now be a good boy and give me your money or else!

Spark: Or else what?

Gangmember:(Pulls out a knife) Or else me and my boys will kill you!

Spark: I told you! I have no money! I'm broke!

The gangmember didnt believe Spark.

Gangmember 2: Hey so are we!

Gangmember 3: I got a wife and two kids to feed!

Gangmember 4: Me too!

Gangmember 1: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!

Mysterious Voice: I'd leave him alone if i were you.

Gangmember 1: Huh?

The gangmembers turned around and there standing infront of them was a blue hedgehog. The hedgehog seemed to be calm and he was.

Gangmember 1: Well... Well.. Well... If it isn't Sonic. Don't tell me you're here to save him*Points to Spark*

Sonic: Well if you pt it that way... Yes I am.

Spark recongnized the blue hedgehog. He seen him on the news saving peoples lives. It was his hero Sonic The Hedgehog.

The gangmembers start to move in on Sonic. Sonic jumped in the air and attacked the gangmembers. After 4 minutes of fighting the gangmembers ran away.

Sonic: That's right you motha's RUN!

Spark ran up to Sonic

Spark: Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Any time.

Suddenly a blue sports car pulls up and a young boy and a old man stepped out.

Sonic: Everythings alright.

Chuck: We saw you getting chased by those gangmembers and Sonic here wanted to help.

Spark: Thanks

The boy walks up to Spark.

Chris: My names Chris. Whats yours?

Spark: Names spark.

Both chris and Spark shook hands.

Sonic: So where are your parents kid?

Spark: I don't have any. I basically lived on the streets my whole life.

Sonic: Whole life?

Spark turns his head and stares up at the night sky. Tears came down his eyes.

Spark: I was always living in a gang infested neighborhood. i had no family no parents and no home. None of the orphanages wanted to take me in becaused they all feared me. It was like i was some sort of freak to them. I just don't know what to do.

Chuck chris's Grandfather felt sorry for the kid. Growing up living on the streets must be tough. nOT TO MENTION not HAVING A FAMILY WHICH WAS REALLY TOUGH.

Chuck: Hey Spark?

Spark turns his attention to Chuck.

Spark: What is it?

Chuck: What would you say if we took you in and get you out of those clothes.

Spark: I'd like it Thanks.

To be Continued........

So theres the second chapter. Sorry it took so long guys io had to find my first season notebook and i found it. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter more to come in awhile.


	3. Episode 3 Finally accepted

Okay Guys Heres the next episode to season 1 of the Trilogy. i had a lot of trouble trying to think up some ideas for this episode a long time ago so i hope you guys like this one. Anyways please comment this story please. Thank you.

Disclaimmer: I don't own Sonic or any character with sonic. Sonic belongs to sega. Spark belongs to me

* * *

Episode 3: Finally Excepted

The next day Spark was at Chris's mansion. He felt great to be out of that violent neighborhood. He was given new clothes to wear and a new D-Generation X T-Shirt. Yep he was living the good life.

Spark grabbed his guitar and started jamming away. Hhis hands were flying all over the guitar strings. He smiled and continued playing one of his favorite songs Highway to Hell By ACDC Spark sang the lyrics to the classic song:

Livin easy livin freeSeason ticket on a one way ride

Askin nothing leave me be takin everything in my stride

Don't need reason, don't need rhyme, there aint nothing I'd rather do

Going down, for a time, my friends are gonna be there too.

I'm on the Highway to Hell

On the Highway to Hell

I'm on the Highway To Hell

Tails was outside right behind Spark:

Tails: Having fun?

Spark jumped he turned around and sees tails staring at him smiling. Spark smiled and laughed/

Spark: Yeah I'm fine Tails. It feels great not to live on the streets anymore. I finally feel accepted. You know what I mean.

Tails sat down next to Spark.

Tails: I'm glad you're okay with all of this.

Tails noticed Sparks guitar on the ground.

Tails: You play guitar?

Spark: Yeah. Wanna hear some tunes?

Tails: Sure.

Spark picks up his guitar and starts paying the opening riff to the song One by Metallica. Tails' eyes widened as he watched Spark play. This was his favorite song.

Sonic, Manic, Chris, Sonia, Amy, Cream and Cheese came out and noticed Spark playing his guitar. Sonic grabbed his guitar and sat next to Spark. Everyone sat in a circle and watched spark play. Sonic knew the guitar riff and started singing the song while playing his guitar.

I can't remember anything

Can't tell if this is true or a dream

Deep down inside I feel to scream

This terrible silence stops me

Spark sang net:

Now that the war is through with me

(W/Sonic)

I'm waking up I cannot see

That there's not much left of me

Nothing is real but pain now

Spark sang the chorus in his toughest voice:

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please God wake me!

Sonic played a short riff then he sang the next verse:

Back in the womb its much to real

In pumps life that I must feel

But can't look forward to reveal

Look to the time when I live

Fed through the tube that sticks in me

(W/Spark)

Just like a wartime novelty

Tied to machines that make me be

Cut this life off from me!

Sonic sang the chorus:

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please god wake me!

Everyone watched as Spark and Sonic played the solo. All their friends were clapping there hands to the beat. As the solo ended the music gotten louder as Spark and Sonic strummed on the strings of there guitars during the chorus:

Now the world is gone, I'm just one

Oh god help me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please god Help me-ah!

(Spark)

HELP ME!!!!!!!!

There was the sound of drums and a piano playing. Spark turned around and seen Manic and Sonia playing there instruments. Out of nowhere Chris and Tails came in playing bass. Spark smiled. Was he having a band session with his new friends. Well it looked like it.

Soon the sound of double bass was heard as Manic started playing in short bursts. The guitars were going the same way but slowly. Sonic and Spark began to match the drums. With Chris and Tails going double on the bass guitar the song sounded real heavy and loud.

As the next verse came up everyone yelled the lead word with Spark:

Darkness

Imprisoning me

All that I see

Absolute horror

I cannot live

I cannot die

Trapped in myself

This body my holding cell

Everyone in the band was banging there heads. Sonic took over singing.

Landmine!

Has taken my sight

Taken my speech

Taken my hearing

Taken my arms

Taken my legs

Takin my soul

Left me live a live in Hell!

No! No!

No! No! No! No! No! No!

Oh please god Wake me

With that Spark Sonic Tails and Chris played a fast guitar riff while banging there heads. Soon Spark came in playing a wild solo on his guitar. Manic hit the snare drum in rapid bursts. It definitely sounded like a machine gun going. Now the band went back to the machine gun riff. It lasted for two measures. Then Spark and sonic came in playing the final solo treating it like a guitar battle. This continued for 8 measures then again the band went back to the machine gun riff.

They all continued playing with Sparks and Sonics solo taking up the ending. Finally in one final burst from Manic's snare drum the song came to an end. After the song was over all of the kids laughed.

Spark: You know Sonic I didn't know you had a band.

Sonic: Yep. I didn't know you were this talented.

Spark: Eh I play a lot of guitar hero and remember the charts to the song.

Sonia: Hey Sonic! How about we let Spark in our band? We could use an extra member.

Sonic: Well what do you say Spark?

Spark (Plays a long and loud note) You got him

Sonic: Good. We got a big show tonight over at the Bar tonight.

To Be Continued……….

* * *

well there you have it the third episode of the trilogy Next time there will be a concert episode i hope you will enjoy it


	4. Episode 4: Master of Puppets

Okay things you should know before reading this chapter. Words that are in the middle are song lyrics words that are in bold represents the crowd speaking. Words that are underlined are harmonies. Just to let you know if you want to listen to the song while reading this chapter look up the song on Youtube. If you listen to the song while reading this it will make you feel like you are there

* * *

Episode 4-Master of Puppets Metallica Cover

It was 8 o clock and the gang was at Mitches Dinner getting ready to perform a concert. The announcer walks up to the stage carrying an envelope and a microphone.

Announcer: This next band asked me not to read this but DANG IT! I'M GOING TO READ IT ANYWAY BECAUSE I WROTE IT AND IT'S THE TRUTH! (Pulls out the card and reads it) I FREAKING LOVE THIS BAND! THEY ARE THE BEST BAND EVER PERIOD! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN SONIC UNDERGROUND!

Note to readers: I borrowed that line from Tenacious D's the Pick of Destiny movie. But I changed a little stuff around.

The audience cheered as Sonic Manic Sonia Tails Chris and Spark walked on stage with their respected instruments.

Sonic: Whats up? We're Sonic Underground and we just rehearsed this song 5 minutes ago. This song is called Master of Puppets by Metallica.

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff. Sonia played her piano while Manic crashed on the symbols. This song seemed to get the crowd going. Chris and Tails joined in playing bass. Spark was having fun playing and it was only the first song. Spark walked up to his mic and sang the first verse:

End of passion play, crumbling away

I'm your source of self destruction

Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear

Leading on your deaths construction

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

Dedicated to

How I'm killing you!

Spark gestured to the crowd as the band transferred to a new riff. The crowd took over singing the next verse:

Come crawling faster!

Obey your master

Your life burns faster!

Spark walked back up to his mike and sang the next line:

Obey your Master

The crowd let out:

Master!

Manic sang the chorus:

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me you cant see a thing

Just call my name and I'll hear you scream!

Master

(Fans)

**Master!**

(Manic0

Just call my name and I'll hear you scream!

Master

(Fans)

**Master!**

"Heck yeah!" growled Manic as the band returned to the songs main riff. After it ended Manic played a short fill on his drumset, Spark led the next verse:

Needle work the way never you betray!

(Fans)

Life of death becoming clearer!

(Spark)

Pain monopoly ritual misery!

(Fans)

**Chop your breakfast on a mirror**

(Spark)

Ooh! Ooh!

Taste me you will see

More that's all you need

Dedicated to

How I'm F***ing you!

Again the band transferred to the bridge. The fans sang the pre-chorus:

**Come crawling faster**

**Obey your master! **

**Your life burns faster!**

(Spark)

Obey your master!

(Fans)

**Master!**

Manic sang next:

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me you cant see a thing

Just call my name and I'll hear you scream!

Master!

(Fans)

**Master**

(Manic)

Just call my name and I'll hear you scream!

Master!

Manic Spark and the crowd all screamed the next word together:

**Master!**

**Master! **

**Master!**

**Master!**

**Master!**

**Master!**

**Master!**

The band paused for a short while then the music came back on after 4 smacks from Manics hi-hat symbol. Spark and sonic stood their playing a slow moving melodic guitar solo. Sonia joined in playing her piano. Chris and Tails walked up to Spark and Sonic and together all four of them rocked out with each other. Soon the music started to get louder as Manic started playing double notes. The riff sounded very low key and bass tom heavy. Manic threw in a couple of snare china whacks. This continued for two measures before Manic Chris Tails Sonia Sonic and the crowd shouted together the next verse with Spark:

**Master Master** Where's those dreams that I've been after

**Master Master,** You promised only lies

**Laughter Laughter** all I hear or see is laughter

**Laughter laughter** laughing at my cries

Manic gave an evil laugh as Spark yelled :

FIX ME STATION SQUARE!

Spark jumped in at the point with the second solo. It was fast heavy and very high key. Kirk Hamlet would definitely be impressed with Spark. Soon everyone on stage started playing 2 new riffs. The riffs sounded like they were remixed. They did this for awhile then they went back to the songs main riff. Soon however all instruments went silent for 4 hi-hats. Then the band played the second verse intro as Spark yelled out the final verse:

Ooh-aaaaahh..

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat

Just a rhyme without a reason

never-ending maze drift on numbered days

Now your life is out of season

I will occupy

I will help you die

I will run through you

Now I'll rule you too!

The fans sang the pre-chorus:

**Come crawling faster**

**Obey your master**

**Your life burns faster**

(Manic)

Obey your Master!

(Fans)

**Master!**

Spark sang the final chorus:

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings!

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me you cant see a thing

Just call my name and I'll hear you scream!

Master!

(Fans)

**Master!**

(Spark)

Just call my name and I'll hear you scream!

Master!

(Fans)

**Master!**

"Shaa!" said Spark. Soon the band reached the outro to the song. Spark gave an evil laugh then everything went silent for four hi-hats. Then everybody started laughing maniacally. After the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Thank you friends!" yelled Sonic

"Okay We're going to make things a little darker so can somebody hit the lights?" asked Spark.

The Lights went out. Not a singe person in the bar made a sound. The fans were all confused.

Up next- Episode 5 For Whom The Bell Tolls-Metallica


	5. Episode 5 For Whom The Bell Tolls

Episode 5: For Whom the Bell Tolls-Metallica Cover

It was dark throughout the bar. Confusion spread through the air. Not a single person in the bar made a single sound. Soon the confusion turned into cheers as a church bell was ringing in the back ground.

Manic kicked the bass drum 4 times and the music began with Chris and Tails playing bass. Spark and Sonic got the crowd to chant:

(Spark Sonic and Fans)

Oi! Oi !Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!

Soon Sonia joined in playing her piano while Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol. Spark and sonic came in playing a fast riff that every fan knew was to the song called For Whom The Bell Tolls by Metallica. The same riff lasted for two measures but when it was time for the lyrics to be heard Sonic was the one who sang the first verse:

Make his fight on the hill of an early day

Constant chill deep inside

Shouting gun on they run through the endless grey

On they fight

Are they right

Yes but who's to say

Tails sang next:

for a hill men would kill why? They do not know

Stiffened wounds test their pride.

Men of five still alive through the raging glow

Gone insane from the pain that we surely know.

Sonia sang the chorus:

For Whom The Bell Tolls

Time Marches on

For Whom The bell tolls

The band played a bridge that lasted for two measures. As it came to an end Chris sang the next verse in his toughest voice yet:

Take a look to the sky just before you die

Its the last time you WILL!

Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky

Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry

strangers now are his eyes to this mystery

He hears the silence so loud!

Crack of dawn all is gone except the will to be

Now they see what will be blinded eyes to see

Manic and spark sang next:

For Whom The Bell Tolls

'Time Marches on

For whom the bell tolls!

Soon the band reached the outro to the song. Spark and Sonic came in playing a fast solo that made the crowd go nuts. This continued for two measures then the song came to an end with everybody holding a single note. After the song was over the fans went nuts.

"Thank you Station Square!" yelled everyone on the stage.

Up next episode 6 Hero Of The Day


	6. Episode 6: Hero Of The Day

Episode 6: Hero of the Day-Metallica

Spark: I never met my mother but i know shes out there watching over me. This next song is called Hero Of The day by Metallica.

With that spark and sonic played the opening riff. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Manic tapped on the symbols. Spark sang the first verse:

Mama they try and break me

The window burns to light the way back home  
A light that warms no matter where they've gone

They're off to find the hero of the day  
But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way

Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Can't you feel your names?  
Can't you hear your baby's crying?  
Mama they try and break me  
Still they try and break me

Tails and chris kicked on the bass. Manicstarted to include the bass snare and the tom drums to the song Spark continued singing:

S'cuse me while I tend to how I feel  
These things return to me that still seem real

Now deservingly this easy chair  
But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair

Don't want your aid  
But the fist I've made  
For years, can't hold or feel  
No I'm not all me  
So please excuse me  
While I tend to how I feel-ah!

The music get louder as everyband member plays double notes. sonia and sonic echoed what spark was swaying during the next verse:

But now the dreams and waking screams  
That everlast the night  
So build a wall  
Behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
Can't you hear your baby's crying now?

"I can't hear you!" spark yelled as Spmoc went into the solo. The fans roared with cheers letting Spark know they were still alive. Now Spark went into tje final chorus and outro to the song. It sounded like this

Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Can't you hear your names?  
Can't you hear your baby's crying?

again everybody iin the band starte playing double notes. Manic chris and Tails echoed what Spark was singing:

But now the dreams and waking screams  
That everlast the night  
So build a wall  
Behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
Can't you hear your baby's crying now?

Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try  
Mama they try hey!  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try  
Mama they try

The song came to an end with spark and Sonic holding a mote on their guitars. After the song was over the audience went nuts. Spark felt like he wanted to cry.

Sonic:Spark you okay?

Spark: Yeah I'm fine.

Fans: encore! encore! encore! Encore!

Manic: They want one more song!

Sonic: Then lets give these fans what they want.

With that all of the lights went out in the bar.

Next Episode-Whiplash-Metallica


	7. Episode 7: Whiplash

Episode 7:Whiplash Metallica

The stage went black and silent. No one moved or made a sound for 30 seconds. Then all of a sudden Sonic Spark Manic Sonia Chris and Tails played 4 sets of 4 fast notes. After that everyone but Manic played a sustained note while Manic played a bass/tom heavy drum beat. This happened 4 more times, then they transitioned to the main riff to the song/ Manic was still playing the same beat. He held it for 3 more measures then together it was very fast and loud.

"Come on people make some noise," yelled Spark into sonics mike. The crowd cheered in response and everyone on stage smiled. After 4 measures of the main riff the band transitioned to the verse riff wich was really cool. At the end of the 4th measure Manic played a measure long fill. Then Sonic came in singing the first verse to the song Whiplash by Metallica.

Late at night all systems go

You've come to see the show

we do our best your the rest

You make it real you know

Theres a feeling deep inside

that drives you F***ing mad

a feeling of a hammerhead

You need it oh so bad

The band went into the chorus:

Adrenaline starts to flow

You're thrashing all around

Actin like a Maniac

Sonic points to the crowd. They gladly screamed:

**WHIPLASH!!!!!!!!!**

They went back to the main riff before heading into the next verse Sonic sang again:

Bang your head against the stage

Like you never did before

Make it ring make it bleed

Make it really sore

In a frenzied madness

With your leathers and your spikes

Heads are bobbing all around

It's hot as h*** tonight

They went back to the chorus:

Adrenaline starts to flow

Your thrashing all around

Actin Like a Maniac

Whiplash!

The next go around went the same way:

here on stage the Marshall noise

Is piercing through your ears

Kicks your A** kics your face

Exploding feeling nears

Nows the time to let it rip

To let it F***ing lose

We're gathered here to maim and kill

Cause this is what we choose

Back to the chorus:

Adrenaline starts to flow

Your thrashing all around

Acting like a Maniac

Whiplash!!!!

Manic played a quick fill then the band went into a new riff. It was lead by Chris and Tails who were having a bass battle. It lasted for 8 measures then Spark yelled out "HERE WE GO1" With that Spark and Sonic went into the solo trading parts as they played most of the night. Soon the solo came to an end with every band member in the band holding a single note, then everyone in the bar screamed out:

**Whiplash!**

The solo came back on and it lasted for 8 measures once it ended Sonic sang the next verse:

the show is through, the metal is gone

It's time to hit the road

Another town another gig

Again we will expload

Hotel rooms and Motorways

Life out here is raw

but we will never stop we'll never quit

(Spark)

Cause your Metallica

The band reached the Chorus of the song:

adrenaline starts to flow

Your thrashing all around

actin like a maniac

Soon the band reached the outro to the song. Soon the whole band held a long note and everyone yelled out "WHIPLASH!"

As The Song came to an end the fans went nuts.

Sonic: Thank you Station Square and Good night.

With that the band went back stage. Spark had the most awsome night ever. Maybe the Underground will let him perform with them again maybe just maybe,

Up next Enter Eggman


	8. Episode 8: Enter Eggman

**Episode 8: Enter Eggman**

**The next day Spark and the others were downstairs in Chrises basement planning for their next concert.**

**Sonic: So what songs should we do for our next concert?**

**Spark: I don't know.**

**Tails: How about we cover some Aerosmith songs during our next concert.**

**Chris: Yeah.**

**Manic: I like that idea**

**Sonia: Sounds good. What do you think Sonic.**

**Sonic thought about it for a while then he smiled**

**Sonic: Sure**

**Everybody: Alright!**

**Later upstairs Cream Amy Cheese and Ema were baking cookies.**

**Ema: Thanks again for helping me with bake the cookies**

**Amy: No problem.**

**Cream: If you need help, we'll be glad to help you.**

**Cheese: Chow! Chow!**

**Ema: Those kids have been in the basement for most of the day. I wander what they're doing.**

**Amy: They're getting ready for their next gig.**

**Ema: Oh I see.**

**Later downstairs…**

**Spark: So it's settled. We'll do an Aerosmith tribute. Everybody agrees?**

**Everybody: Yes**

**Sonic: Good now we have to practice.**

**Sonic was about to reach his guitar when a knock was heard at the back door.**

**Sonic: What now?**

**Sonic goes to the door and opens it. Bokune Dr. Eggmans messenger was at the door.**

**Chris: Who is it?**

**Sonic: It's just Bokune!**

**Bokune: I have a message from Dr. Eggman!**

**Sonic: Well! Well! Well! What's the message?**

**Bokune pulls out a television monitor. He turns it on and a n image of Dr. Eggman appears on the screen staring at Sonic. Everybody goes up at the T.V. Spark was confused he had no idea who this Eggman character was.**

**Eggman: Hello Sonic. I heard you have a new member in your little resistance band called Sonic Underground. Anyways that kid named Spark he will be the first one to be Robotized. **

**Spark: (Yelling in anger) WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!**

**Manic: Calm down bro.**

**Eggman: The boy better watch his back. If he does come after me he will be killed. Have a nice day.**

**The monitor goes off. Spark looks like he's about ready to snap.**

**Spark: Okay What the H*** is going on here?**

**Sonia: Sonic, I think its time to tell Spark the truth.**

**Spark: What truth? Whats going on?**

**Bokune: I'll be going now*Takes off***

**Sonic: Spark have a seat.**

**Spark: Okay *Sits on the chair***

**Sonic: You already know that me Tails Sonia Manic Knuckles Cream Cheese Amy and Shadow aren't from here, and that were from another world called Mobius. Our world is under control by a mad scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnik a.k.a. Dr. Eggman. His goal is to find the seven chaos emeralds in order to build his evil empire. If he succeeds Our world, you're and Chrises world will be taken over. And we can't let that happen.**

**Spark: Okay. So what is a chaos emerald.**

**Sonic pulls out a green chaos emerald.**

**Sonic: This is a chaos emerald.**

**Spark: What is so special about this emerald.**

**Sonic: These chaos emeralds holds incredible powers. If you have all seven chaos emeralds you will unlock unlimited power Spark.**

**Spark: Whoa! So that emerald has a power?**

**Sonic: Yes. The power of chaos control.**

**Spark: Okay. I understand everything now.**

**Sonic: You do.**

**Spark: If this Eggman character wishes to make our lives a living hell then I'll make his life a living hell. From this day on Eggman will be on the path to the highway of HELL!**

**To Be Continued**

**There it is guys . There's the 8****th**** episode. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Up next Spark meets Eggman**


	9. Episode 9 Spark Meets Eggman

Episode 9: Spark meets Eggman

Spark and the gang were at the park in downtown Station square. It's been awhile since Spark was in the park. He was sitting on one side of a tree when Sonic was sitting on another side of the tree. Both of them were just relaxing. Spark as always was playing with his guitar.

Sonic: Do you have to bring that guitar with you everywhere you go?

Spark: Hey if I want to be one of the best guitarists in the world like Kirk Hamlet or Kyle Gass I have to have a lot of practice(plays a sustained note)

Sonic: yeah I guess so. But dude. There's more to life than just music kid.

Spark: Yeah I guess your right. But some day Sonic I'll be In the Rock and Hall of Fame Just like my heroes Metallica! Just you watch!

Sonic: Don't you mean us and the rest of the UNDERGROUND Spark? We want to be in it as much as you.

Spark: Yeah I know:

Sonic: Yep!

Location Eggman's base…

Dr. Eggman was sitting on a chair stairing at a computer monitor. Several screens were showing images of Sonic and his friends at the park.

Dr. Eggman: Well! Well! Well! Sonic, it looks like you and your friends are taking the day off. Looks like I'll have to ruin your fun day at the park.

Decoe and Bocoe walked in

Dr. Eggman: Ah! Decoe and Bocoe. Your just in time to witness the destruction of Sonic The Hedgehog and his band mates.

Eggman gets up and presses a button on his chair. A hole opens up underneath the floor and a giant robot with a spike ball attached to its arm appeared. It was stairing at all three of them.

Dr. Eggman: Gentleman, this new robot is sure to beat Sonic, I call it the Eggbreaker. This robot will definitely destroy that hedgehog.

Decoe: Are you sure this will beat Sonic?

Dr. Eggman: I'm sure of it.

Bocoe: But that's what you said last week.

Dr. Eggman: Now listen-

Decoe: And the week before that.

Bocoe: And the week before that.

Dr. Eggman: I get it! Now! LETS DESTROY THAT HEDGEHOG. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back at the park. There was a crowd watching Spark play a loud solo on his guitar. The crowd was amazed. Even Sparks friends were. Suddenly a guy came up to Spark carrying a guitar in his hands came up to him.

Street Punk: You're pretty good kid. Lets see how well you are in a guitar duel.

Spark: (Smiles) Your on!

The street punk starts playing a loud solo on his hands. It was sick. Spark was impressed. But not impressed enough. The street punks solo came to an end and everybody claps there hands.

Street Punk: Thank you! Thank you! Your turn kid.

Spark smiled he started his solo with a long loud note. He then started playing the opening riff to Through fire on the flames by Dragon force. He played the opening riff for two measures then he switched to the opening riff to the song Let There be Rock by ACDC. Soon his solo came to an end and the crowd went nuts.

The street punk was getting mad. Just as soon as he was about ready to play his solo an evil laugh was heard in the background.

????????: I'm coming for you Sonic!

Everybody turned around and they seen a giant Robot entering the park. The crowd screammed and seen Dr. Eggman on top of the robot.

Sonic: Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: Hello Sonic.

Tails: What are you up to now.

Dr. Eggman: What I want is to eliminate that blue hedgehog once and for all. And then I'll eliminate Spark next.

Spark: You can try Egghead. For Your Information I'm an animal when it comes to fights.

Dr. Eggman: Oh really?

Spark: Yeah. 

Dr. Eggman: Then lets make a deal kid. If you lose you belong to me got it?

Spark: (Smiles) Got it

Amy: Spark what are you doing?

Sonic: Are you nuts?

Spark: Guys I got this. You haven't seen what I can do in a fight. I can beat him just trust me on this. 

Sonic: Are you sure you want to do this?

Spark: I'm positive.

Sonic: okay. Just be careful. I don't want to have to clean up your blood when your finished.

Spark: Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just trust me.

Spark pulls out a green Chaos Emerald.

Spark: If you say that this emerald gives powers then I'm going to need it.

To be continued…..

Uh- Oh Spark is in the fight of his life. Does he have what it takes to beat Dr. Eggman? Find out next time on The Trilogy The Season finally

Next Time Spark Vs. Eggman The Beginning of a rivalry.


	10. Episode 10: Spark Vs Eggman

**Episode 10: Spark Vs. Eggman**

**Everybody was staring at Spark and at eggmans Robot. Spark held the green chaos emerald in his hands. He stared at it and noticed that it was glowing. Spark felt a strong power flow through his body. What is going on with this emerald? He thought as he continued staring at it.**

**Decoe and Becoe were staring at a computer screen. The screen showed Sparks power level it was at 5000.**

**Dr. Eggman: What does the computer say about the boys power level.**

**Decoe: Its at 5000**

**Dr. Eggman: (Shocked) 5000?!**

**Becoe: Now its at 6000**

**Spark was beginning to get stronger by the minute.**

**Spark: Sonic, whats happening to me? Why do I feel strong?**

**Sonic: The emerald that you have is giving you ki energy and the power of Chaos control.**

**Spark: No wander I feel strong.**

**Dr. Eggman: You're going to need more than those powers to beat me. **

**Spark: We'll see about that!*Gets in fighter stance***

**Dr. Eggman: Lets see what you got.**

**Spark dashed towards eggmans robot. He couldn't believe how fast he was going. He jumped in the air and threw a punch. As he threw a punch his fist caught on fire and he hit Eggmans cock pit. The robot fell backwards and Spark landed on the ground.**

**Spark: No way my fist caught on fire!**

**Sonic: That's part of the emeralds power. Try out Chaos sphere**

**Spark How do I do that?**

**Sonic: Act like your throwing a ball and yell out Chaos Shorthorn a fire ball should come out of your hands.**

**Spark: Got It! Chaos Sphere!**

**Spark threw a ball of fire at the robot, Te robot takes the hit.**

**Dr. Eggman: You've got a lot of nerve child. Eat this**

**Eggmans robot fires its Spike ball at Spark.**

**Sonia: Spark look out!**

**Spark jumps out of the way and the spike ball lands on the ground with a big thud. **

**Spark: Theres got to be a way to weaken that thing!**

**Spark looks up at the head of the robot then an idea came to his head.**

**Spark: Hey Eggman! Knowing how fat you are you probably couldn't catch me!**

**Dr. Eggman: You jerk! Fire!**

**Eggmans robot fires a missile at Spark. Spark jumps up in the air and spin kicks the missile back at Eggman.**

**Dr. Eggman Oh Sh****

**The missles hit the robot and the robot explodes sending Decoe and Becoe and Eggman flying.**

**Dr. Eggman: I'll get you Spark! Just you wait and see!**

**As soon as Eggman was gone everyone in the park wnet nuts. They couldn't believe one kid just beat a fat man.**

**Spark: [sighs in relief] Its finished.**

**Amy: That was amazing.**

**Tails That was cool.**

**Chris: Not bad for a beginner huh Sonic?**

**Sonic: He did good for a beginner.**

**Later a black and red hedgehog named Shadow was on the other side of the park. **

**Shadow: This kid could be a great use to us after all. If he keeps this up maybe we'll have a chance against Eggman.**

**To be continued….**

**Theres Chapter 10 guys. Next episode is when Spark meets The Ultimate Life form Shadow The Hedgehog. I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
